


Now If We're Talking Body (You Got a Perfect One)

by ChaTianShi



Series: Het!Baekyeol Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humour, Genderbending, Smut, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaTianShi/pseuds/ChaTianShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekyeon spends too much time with Sehuna, shaves her pubes into a heart, almost chickens out of showing Chanyeol, and then ends up sitting on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now If We're Talking Body (You Got a Perfect One)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is no way intended to be accurate descriptions of any EXO members and other depicted persons, places, things, or events. They are solely the products of imagination and should be strictly regarded as such.
> 
> Title from the song 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo.

Today's the day, Baekyeon thinks to herself as she makes her way to Chanyeol's house. She'd, for some insane reason, decided to take Sehuna's advice in something and now she is buzzing with nerves about showing Chanyeol.   

He greets her with his usual grin when he opens the door, and then slopes back off to whatever he'd been doing before she'd knocked, namely resting his feet on the coffee table while he watches animal documentaries. She decides to flop down next to him in lieu of bringing up what she really wants to do. He seems content to use her thighs as a pillow and so she humours him quietly until he shifts to look up at her.

"You're never usually so interested in Pet Rescue."

She purses her lips. "What ever do you mean."

"Why are you being so quiet, huh? Tired? Or something else?"

The thinly-veiled concern in his voice makes Baekyeon feel silly for being nervous, and so she covers Chanyeol's eyes with her hand and leans down to kiss his surprised mouth. 

"You're so weird, Baek."

She kisses him again, reluctant to talk because she'd much rather get her point across physically. She works her tongue into his mouth and it's weird at this angle, his hand coming to cradle her cheek automatically. 

"What's up?" He says.

"Kiss me."

"I am kissing you." He pecks her on the lips, before sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "But you're being weird. Is something wrong?"

"No," she assures him, knees either side of his thighs as she trails her lips along his jaw. Chanyeol has such a nice neck. He hums in approval, large hands coming to rest on her hips, thumbs tucking into the sides of her jeans.

"Mm, if you wanted to get a piece of this, why didn't you say when you came in?" He asks, breaths tickling her cheek.

She thinks it's a fair question, because it's not like her to be indirect. She's worried that what she's done is silly and Chanyeol's going to laugh at her. Maybe she wouldn't even care if he did, she just wants to get it over and done with now, and she wants Chanyeol to touch her.

"Are you complaining?" She whispers, shifting in his lap because he likes her above him, and he always gets turned on so quickly that she doesn't have to do much to distract him from questions.

She sucks a slow, wet kiss under his jaw, laving over it with her tongue, and nipping at her handiwork. She hasn't given him a mark in a little while and Chanyeol's low whine sends a hot flush of arousal between her legs. He lets his head fall against the back of the sofa.

"Wanna fuck?" She says, lips grazing his ear. He shivers.

"Aigo, you're so unromantic." 

She rolls her eyes at him. "Fine. Wanna fuck, sweetie?"

"Ah! Please, no. Never call me that again. That what my mum calls me."

"Come on, sweetie pie," she purrs mercilessly, clenching her thighs and grinding down. He hums again, eyes closed and hands holding tighter around her hips. "Take me to bed, honey. Sex me up, butterface. Make love to me, babycakes."

"Shut up, Baekyeon, I swear," Chanyeol whines, kissing her to make her stop. "How are you so hot and annoying at the same time?"

She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and bites him. Chanyeol snaps at her with his crocodile smile. Then he picks her up, hands gripping underneath her thighs, and carries her the whole way to his bedroom. She mentally prepares herself.

A giggle escapes her as he lays her down on his bed, because he's visibly breathing heavy from carrying her up a flight of stairs even if he's trying hard to hide it. She also can't deny that Chanyeol's memory foam is a nice change from her regular old spring mattress. He hadn't been lying about how good it felt. 

Chanyeol undoes the fly of his jeans in record speed and pushes them down his mile-long legs, leaving his socks on. She pulls off her light pink sweatshirt to reveal her white flowery bra beneath. Then Chanyeol's fingers start to fumble at the fly of her jeans and she bats him away suddenly. 

"Sorry, just trying to help," he smiles wryly at her before tugging his shirt over his head. 

Baekyeon finds her composure quickly, unzipping her jeans and wiggling them down over her hips. Chanyeol swoops down to cover her body with his and she's not been this nervous in bed since the first time she'd had sex with Chanyeol. Baekyeon knows he can tell because he's pecking her lips softly and asking her what's wrong again.

"It's stupid." She mumbles, and this is not how things were supposed to go. 

"Baekkie..." He croons at her, "I've known you for long enough to know when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong." She can feel his clothed erection poking her thigh though and it's distracting so she slides a hand down to cup it and swallow his little gasp.

"You can't change the subject like that, Baek," he pants, "that's not fair."

"Alright, it's not really anything, I've just built it up." She says quietly, still palming Chanyeol as he tries to pay attention to what she's saying and not get lost to the feeling of her fingers over his boxer briefs.

"Just- Let me take off my-" She makes to push down the sides of her floral underwear, face flushing.

Chanyeol looks confused and slides down her body to help her, mouth dropping open when he sees what she's been fretting about all this time.

"Oh." He says.

Her hands are over her face in embarrassment, but now they shoot down to her crotch. Chanyeol's still blinking at the place that she'd covered and she considers kicking him right off the bed.

"Say something, you ass." She snaps at him, not used to being embarrassed, especially around Chanyeol, and her face is uncomfortably hot.

"You shaved." He says simply.

"No shit, Sherlock." Her jaw clenches, annoyed that she'd gotten herself into this situation.

"You shaved...a heart."

Baekyeon groans. She'd wanted to do this so smoothly and now she just looks weird. This is all because of Sehuna and her stupid ideas. In truth, Baekyeon doesn't know anyone who shaves; aside from trimming occasionally for bikinis, but Sehuna does it for fun, and it had made her curious. Chanyeol has never cared about pubic hair, and she can't say she's ever cared about his, but Sehuna had just made it seem exciting and creative, and yeah, she is probably an idiot. She doesn't know how she'd been convinced that shaving to just leave a little patch in a heart shape at the top would  _ever_  be a good idea. This is what happens when she spends too much time alone with Sehuna.

"It's kinda cute."

"Oh my god."

Chanyeol lays his hands on top of hers. "Can I see again?"

She groans. "Alright, but don't be weird. I'm pretty sure my vagina is gonna go bone dry if you start studying me."

Chanyeol peels her hands away and she squeaks when he traces a finger over the heart because she's  _sensitive_. More sensitive now. He smirks up at her and then dips his head down to press a tiny kiss to it.

"Yeol."

"Mm."

"Don't fucking tease."

He shoots her an innocent look as he brushes his mouth over the line of her opening. "So what brought this on?" He says, the cool breath from his mouth between her legs makes her thighs tremble. 

"Just thought it'd be a change." She says, trying not to sound breathless.

"It is." He says, kissing her sweetly  _down there_ and she can't help the way her legs part unconsciously.

He kisses her again and she hums. Then Chanyeol pops his head up suddenly.

"This isn't, I mean, I don't want to offend you but, you didn't do this for me, did you? Sorry, that's not- I mean, I like you the way you are, and if you like this, then I like it too, but you seem...so worried about it."

"No... It's not that. I wasn't under pressure or anything. Sehuna just...made me curious. But then I was worried you'd laugh."

"Sehuna." He repeats with a shake of his head. "You constantly tell me not to take her advice and now here you go, sharing pube shaving tips like she's your best friend."

"Oh no, she's  _your_  best friend. I take no responsibility for her impact on this relationshi- O- Oh."

Chanyeol licks a sudden stripe up the centre of her folds and she grips the sheets. "No, you're my best friend." He says, with a smug grin. 

She lowers her hand to flick his forehead and he pouts grumpily before musing to himself. "You know, I haven't eaten you out in ages, why is that?"

"Well, it's not like I've blown you either. I think we both just like me sitting on your dick too much; we forget about the other stuff."

"Maybe I should balance it back out." He smirks at her.

"Do your worst, honeybun." She coos, letting her legs fall open properly, and almost releasing a breathy sound in anticipation. Her confidence is coming back in full force now that they've got the stupid shaving thing out of the way and she needs Chanyeol's mouth on her  _now_.

Chanyeol doesn't disappoint. For a guy who'd been a virgin the first time they'd had sex, he has proven to be a pretty quick learner. Baekyeon lets her hands slide down to curl into his hair as her hips begin to roll up rhythmically. 

"Fuck, you know if you get too good at this, I'll want you to do it all the time." She pants. 

When his lips find their way to her clit and he  _sucks_ , the moan is ripped from her throat. Chanyeol's tongue is lethal. She grips his hair a bit too hard and he grunts.

"I forgot how hot you are like this." He pauses, kissing the inside of her thigh and she almost pushes him away because the attention is so nice. Instead she contorts herself to reach the clasp of her bra and unhook it. She pulls it off her arms and flings it away, laughing when Chanyeol shoots up at the sight of her boobs. 

"You've seen them before, you know." She says when he looks at her in awe.

"Yeah, you're right, they're nothing much." He speaks with a straight face, and watches her's morph into one of utter offence before he breaks into a grin. 

She hits him and he kisses her. It's gross because his lips are still wet but it's silly how attractive he looks when he pulls back, hair all messed up, cheeks flushed cutely and his pupils blown.

She'd always thought of Chanyeol as pretty average-looking her whole life. He'd been taller than her since the first day they'd met in preschool, and he'd only continued to stretch out more, getting lankier and clumsier, with large expressive eyes, and big hands he used for drumming and wrestling with her and not much else. She'd certainly never thought he was hot, maybe handsome in a certain light, and never imagined that Chanyeol would be someone that regularly stops the breath in her throat. 

It was definitely more than skin deep, when she fell for her best friend; and slowly and deeply, everything that she had enjoyed about him seemed to adorn his skin and body and face. It was Chanyeol's smile, his  _real_  one, that made her light up like a Christmas tree, and it was Chanyeol's hands that had held her gently when her parents had split up; the same hands that had fingered her clumsily when they'd attempted sex for the first time. He went from zero to one hundred  _real quick;_ from her puppy-faced neighbourhood friend to someone who was suddenly beautiful every damn time she looked at him.

"Are you daydreaming, Baek? Am I really that boring?" Chanyeol's voice breaks through her reverie, pulling up from where he was laying little kisses on her lower stomach. She must have missed him saying something. "You're the one who wanted to do this..." He pouts, all put out and pitiful. 

She can't help but smile, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek and brush her fingers over his ear. "No, you just made me zone out a little, that's all." She tries to look more alert, wiggling her hips encouragingly. 

Chanyeol doesn't look convinced. "Is it because you're not on top?" He bites his lip. "You could...sit on my face?"

Baekyeon pretends to consider it as her heart flutters, before breaking into an excited grin. " _This_  is why you're my favourite, Chanyeollie. Flip over."

When her thighs are framing his head she can't help but laugh at the wide-eyed expression on his face. 

"I feel like the heart is looking at me." Chanyeol whispers, and she almost gives up on trying to get some of the sexy mood back because she's laughing her head off. 

"It  _is_  watching you." She wheezes. "It's checking to make sure you do a good job." 

Chanyeol nods, his game-face on as he curls his hands around the back of her thighs. "Come on then."

It goes surprisingly well for something that the both of them have only experienced in amateur porn. "Oh, oh. Yeol. Okay." She squeaks an embarrassing amount. "Alright. Okay. Wow- Don't- don't stop." 

He pulls her closer, letting her grind a bit, and it's so good that her thighs start to clench around him. However, she lets him do the majority of the work, because she is more than a little scared of coming into contact with his crocodile teeth if she gets too carried away.

The tip of his tongue twirls around her clit until she's shaking. Her hands slide into his hair and he hums, sending a bolt of vibrations through her entire body. It only takes her a few little thrusts against his tongue and she's coming violently.  

Her muscles contract with her orgasm and she arches back as he continues to eat her out. "Fuck! Yeol!"

She hears him chuckle but doesn't have the energy to do anything but flop backwards along his body. She shivers as he presses delicate little kisses to her inner thighs again.

"Do I get the heart's approval?" She hears Chanyeol sigh, a smirk in his voice.

Baekyeon grunts. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Chanyeol chirps. "And not that I don't love this view, Baek baby, but I really want to kiss the lips on your face right now."

She huffs a laugh, before arranging herself the right way up and laying out on top of him. His erection has gone down and she fits a thigh between his legs to tease him up again. She knows it's not that he isn't turned on, but Chanyeol's not great at multitasking, and eating her out so well clearly requires a lot of concentration. "Sorry," she whispers. "Don't wanna forget about Park Chanyeol Jr."

"Hey, only I get to call him that." Chanyeol mumbles against her lips.

"Should I call him Little One instead?"

Chanyeol opens and shuts his mouth in disbelief. "How dare you."

"Don't be so offended, there are tons of guys with small dicks and they're hot as fuck."

"Yeah, well. I'm- But I'm- I know I'm more of a grower than a shower, but I'm... I'm pretty big, right? I mean, I'm fairly average at least?"

She slides a hand down to his hip and encourages him to get rid of his underwear with snap of his waistband. He lifts his hips and she chucks his boxer briefs across the room.

She turns back to him with a innocent smile on her face. Leaning on the elbow next to his head, she slides a hand down between their bodies to cup him and she feels him jump. "Okay, honeybee, I'll inflate your dick ego if you want me to."

Chanyeol's ears go red and he cringes in anticipation.

"You've got a nice healthy dick," she says in a saccharine saleswoman voice. "Good weight to it, gets hard pretty quick, nice to sit on.  _Really_  nice to sit on actually. Ten out of ten; would recommend. Also feels good when we go to parties and you get that cute tent in your jeans whenever I do karaoke, or that time when you kept coming too early because I was wearing that bra you really like-"

"Okay! That's enough." He grinds out.

She laughs and squeezes him to watch him squirm, and then leans over the bed to find the lube that Chanyeol hides underneath. She pops back up with a grin, little bottle raised in her hand and then gets to work lathering him up. Doesn't matter what they're doing, Chanyeol likes it wet. 

When he makes an involuntary little whimper at her ministrations, she starts to jerk him properly. His flush spreads down his neck to his chest, and she likes that arousal has a very visual effect on Chanyeol. His lips part as his breathing speeds up, hands skirting over her waist and hips, and then curving around her ass. He's torn between looking into her eyes and letting his head tip back with pleasure.

"Just like that." He whispers when she moves her hand in a twisting motion. "Oh yeah. Just like that."

"Yeah?" She echoes. "Are you gonna come?"

Chanyeol's hips twitch underneath her. "Y-yeah."

"So soon?"

He lets out a little whine and she can feel him getting close to the edge, throbbing in her hand and she speeds up. She pulls his sensitive earlobe between her teeth and sucks, trying to overwhelm him.

"Come for me, Chanyeollie."

He goes rigid under her fingers, jolting his hips up once and then grunting and coming into her hand. She strokes him through it as he chokes her name and spews a few colourful whispered curses. 

"I'm so fucking happy you're my girlfriend." Chanyeol blurts, his chest heaving. He always says shit like that. She kisses him sweetly, before leaning back on his thighs to look him. One fun thing about Chanyeol is that his dick jumps around for ages with little aftershocks and she finds it kind of endearing. 

She lowers her head to give the head of his jumpy dick a little kiss, before climbing off of him and leaving the bed to go wipe her hands and chuck a packet of baby wipes back at Chanyeol. He whines predictably when she takes too long cleaning up as he slowly fades from sated mode to snuggly mode. "Baekyeon-ah..."

"I'm coming back, you clingy monkey."

"Can you bring me new underwear?" 

"What if I want to ogle your naked body some more?"

"Sorry." Chanyeol yawns, stretching his arms and legs out like a big starfish, before curling up in a ball. "This exhibition is closed."

She chucks a pair of banana boxers at his face and he puts them on with a lazy smile. Baekyeon puts her own underwear back on, as well as the t-shirt Chanyeol had left in a heap on the ground. 

He wraps her in his arms when she falls back onto the bed again, snuggling his face into her neck and making her feel tiny and warm. Chanyeol is always at his squishiest in the post-orgasm glow. "You smell nice." He mumbles. "Like sweat and sex."

She snorts. "You could at least mention my strawberry shampoo."

He hums into her neck, hands sneaking suspiciously under the large shirt she's wearing, and dragging up her spine to play with her bra strap. "I really like it when you wear my clothes."

"I know." 

"No, I mean I  _really_  really like it."

"You mean, like a kink? Hey, I used to wear your clothes all the time in high school, you pervert." She smacks his thigh. 

"I dunno what it is." He sighs. "It just makes me feel really good. Maybe we should, you know, do it...while you're wearing my stuff." He pauses, lost in thought. "Oh, fuck, will you wear my Snapback? Why does that sound so sexy? Jesus Christ."

She chokes on her laugh, reluctant to express that the image that jumps into her head isn't a bad one. "It's 'cause you've got a fucking possessive dick, that's why." She manages. "Don't think I didn't notice you hovering around me like a shadow at Jongdae's house last week. I think if he was going to hit on me, he would have done it by now. I mean, we've known him for five years."

"Yeah, well," his voice slowly trails off, "you told me a while back that you were into short guys with big dicks."

"Oh. Oh yeah." She giggles. "Uh, that was back when I was trying to make you jealous."

Chanyeol splutters, eyes wide. "I've- I've had a complex over that for ages!"

"Aw, baby." She tries, but Chanyeol lets her go, rolling over and sulking. She lets her hands travel over his neck and shoulders while she apologises, massaging gently. She wouldn't usually bother, but Chanyeol tends to take things to heart sometimes and she figures she's unknowingly traumatised him enough. 

"Hey, I like super tall guys, okay? Tall guys with small dicks." Chanyeol groans and she quickly corrects herself. "I mean tall guys with average to big dicks. Growers not showers. Guys that go pink a lot. And, uh, play the drums. And have possessive clothing kinks. Guys who like hats. Listen to Taylor Swift-" 

"That was  _one_  time-" 

She back hugs him forcefully; wrapping around him like a koala and smoothing over his abundance of smooth skin with her small hands. She doesn't really spoon him often, given that he's a giant cuddle monster most of the time, but it actually feels pretty nice.

"Come on," she moans a little impatiently, nosing at his nape. "You're the one I'm gonna ride wearing your Snapback. Not the neighbourhood shorties, okay? Goodness, you big baby." 

Chanyeol fails to restrain a laugh and she takes the opportunity to pinch his ass. He yelps and struggles to turn around again. 

When they're facing each other, he smiles softly. "All that weird nervous stuff earlier... That was all just the shaving thing, right?"

She runs her thumb over his lips, often flustered by the earnestness of his care for her. "Yes." Though she is less endeared to the way it often fuels his insecurities.

"You promise?" 

She kisses her thumb and then presses it against his cheek with a smirk. "Of course."

His eyes crease up with his smile and she cringes away from him in mock-distaste when he comes to give her a loud smacker on the mouth. Then, curled up with her after, Chanyeol suddenly remembers something.

"You know my parents actually texted earlier to say that they were staying out for the night."

She lets her hands dip into the back of his banana boxers. "You wanna go again?" She asks the excited bob of his Adam's apple. 

His brain is almost audible as he deeply considers the question. He's a little breathless by the time he speaks and it doesn't take much to figure out what he was imagining.

"Alright," Chanyeol says. "You grab the lube. I'll go grab the Snapback."

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write is just on a whim now, how do i stop


End file.
